


Love & Hate

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Enemies with benefits?, F/M, I am not responsible if you barf, Issues abound, Please do not Sue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: I wish I could blame hard drugs for this. But I don't do drugs. Lena and Morgan Edge together.Yeah. Enemies with Benefits can be a thing?Tre_rox is of course again to blame. :)Sorry Tre_rox.





	Love & Hate

The bedroom looked moderately fancy, and had a large bed. On the bed, were a man and a woman.   
The woman was most certainly the most vocal of the two, and also apparently the one in charge.   
“Fuck me! Fuck me harder!” The woman panted while the man attempted to do just that in a way that pleased her.   
“I'm not a machine, Lena.” The man grunted.  
“Shut up and fuck me, Morgan!” Lena panted.  
Morgan Edge sighed and did exactly as Lena asked. True, this did weird him out a bit, I mean, Lena wasn't even half his age, and they hated each other a lot. Honestly, Morgan Edge wondered if he was hallucinating all of this.

“Fuck me, Morgan, come on!” Lena groaned and he picked up the pace. “OH, yeah! You're not so bad! Fuck me harder!” 

It was not much longer before Lena was reaching an orgasm. “OOH. Don't you DARE STOP! FUCK ME!”   
Lena howled and Morgan groaned and climaxed himself, impressed he kept up with Lena, to say he was getting old was putting it mildly.

Morgan Edge groaned as Lena got off him. “Well, that was one way of dealing with the tension between us.”

Lena sighed. “We are not going to speak of this outside this room.”   
“You bought a house just for us to get together in?” Morgan Edge sighed.  
“Yes, well, again, shut up about it. You tell anyone, and you'll be wishing I shot you.” Lena grumbled and looked around for her clothing. 

“Lena, can you at least tell me what the fuck this was all about?” Morgan Edge asked, really not even remotely certain this even happened. The entire thing was surreal.  
“It's called a hatefuck.” Lena spoke firmly and started to get dressed. “This is how enemies do it.” 

“If this is how you are with enemies, how are you with friends?” Morgan Edge sighed.   
Lena smirked and looked him dead in the eyes. “Friends get back door access.” 

Morgan Edge chuckled. “Well, then...wasn't expecting that.” 

“I am, and will always be full of surprises.” Lena sighed. “Now I've got to go. Wait five minutes and then leave.” 

“Alright, Lena.” Morgan Edge sighed, and wondered if this was karma in some weird way for all the things he did, to be in a relationship that wasn't even a relationship, with a person he actually hated.   
All things considered, he most certainly wasn't going to do anything to piss off Lena after this. She was most certainly full of secrets. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I really wish I could blame drugs, but I'm not on drugs.  
> I just wanted to write something absurd and surreal.  
> And this is it.  
> And yeah, people are different in their private lives than their professional ones. :P  
> Which also explains Lena's joke at the end. :)


End file.
